A powered loop antenna can be used to detect a hidden object. For example, a person on vacation can use a powered loop antenna functioning as an anomaly detector in an attempt to locate buried objects at a beach. In addition to using the anomaly detector, the person can employ a communication device, such as a two-way radio with a child also participating in the same activity. Thus, a person may want to use a detector device and a communication device concurrently.